Lake Anne
by The Obsessed One
Summary: Grissom takes Catherine on a whirl-wind adventure!


LAKE ANNE Story Name: Lake Anne Summary: Grissom takes Catherine on a whirl-wind adventure!! Rating: PG – at the moment Pairing: GC sort of NS  
  
A/N My story will probably be very corny...I can feel it now. This was supposed to be the second chapter of another of my stories but I decided to make it a new one. Sorry it has taken me so long to update storys and put more up I've had computer problems...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin  
  
"Shit!" Catherine banged her head into the door  
  
"God Dammit!" she overslept the alarm again and was hoping that she would get there before Grissom handed out assignments  
  
Grabbing her stuff at the door she ran out to the car and jumped in  
  
She ran down the halls of the lab and smashed straight into the glass door  
  
"Jesus Christ!" she started to pick herself up of the ground  
  
"Uh, Catherine are you alright?" standing over her was Warrick  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she said as Warrick helped her pick up all her things  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as they went into the break room  
  
"That is the third time today I've banged into something, I'm gonna get a concussion if I'm not careful" Catherine said laughing  
  
"Guys Grissom!" Warrick said loudly  
  
Nick and Sara sprang apart  
  
"Ahhhh" Nick said  
  
"You guys had better be more careful," Catherine said  
  
Nick and Sara had been together since a very dramatic case where Sara was kidnapped and Nick figured it was time to tell her how he felt  
  
"Nick I didn't know you liked pink" Warrick smiled heading towards the coffee machine  
  
"What? Uh yeh" Nick whipped his mouth  
  
"Thanks" Catherine said dropping her stuff and taking a coffee from Warrick  
  
"Alright everyone, Warrick, Sara you have a 423 at the MGM" He handed them the slip and waited until they walked out  
  
"Nick your going solo tonight, guy found in a sewer" He handed him the slip  
  
Nick walked out the door  
  
"Catherine you're with me" he said walking out  
  
She jumped up and ran out after him  
  
"Well?" she said as they headed to the locker room  
  
"What?" he said opening his locker  
  
"See you" she pointed at him "are the supervisor which means you tell me about the case and what you know" she replied smirking  
  
"Very funny, Cath" he said taking his stuff out of his locker  
  
"Hurry up!" she said getting frustrated  
  
"Whoa, someone hasn't had there coffee today" Grissom said walking out of the locker room  
  
"No actually I haven't," she said following him out to the car  
  
"Why not?" he asked unlocking the car  
  
"Because I overslept," she said buckling up  
  
"Tut tut tut naughty" he said weaving through cars  
  
"Well maybe if someone didn't make me pull double's for a week I wouldn't be so tired" she retorted  
  
"Yeh, sorry" he said not looking at her  
  
"It's not your fault," she said feeling slightly guilty  
  
"Uh" he said awkwardly "How Linds?"  
  
"She's okay- she keeps bugging me about the zoo though, any idea why that would be?" Catherine said booring her eyes into him  
  
"Um, well about two weeks ago she called my office cause she said she hadn't seen me in a while and missed me- so I promised her I would take the both of you to the zoo" he replied pulling onto the road towards the desert  
  
"What Zoo?" she said, "There isn't any in Vegas"  
  
"I know" he smirked  
  
"Gilllll, what are you up to?" she asked  
  
"Okay" he sighed "I guess you're going to find out anyway" they were now driving through the desert  
  
"I was going to take you and Lindsay to the Zoo in New York- to celebrate our anniversary" he said blushing slightly  
  
"Anniversary?" she smiled  
  
"18 years we've known each other on the 2nd of February" he smiled back  
  
"Ooh you kept count?" she smirked  
  
"Well it was the day my whole life changed" he replied suddenly feeling very bold  
  
"Really?" she asked looking at him again  
  
"Really" he mimicked There was silence for a while  
  
"Uh, Gil where are we going?" Catherine asked staring out the window  
  
"Lake Anne" he answered  
  
"Where's that?" she asked  
  
"Somewhere were know one can find us" he said looking straight into her eyes.....  
  
My story is extremely corny...sorry even I cringed reading it.....dammit.... PLZ write reviews...... P.S. GARY IS HOT!! 


End file.
